


Give me a show

by hana0502



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0502/pseuds/hana0502
Summary: BEWARE OF SMUT, Dom/sub undertone, unprotected sex, porn without plot





	Give me a show

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6993341
> 
> Thank you @tiny_splinter for taking the time to translate my work, I'm extremely honoured! <3

It was dark inside the bedroom, you laid in bed, your mind was drifting in and out of consciousness. Something wasn’t right, you couldn’t quite put your finger on it but you did feel it. Groggily, you moved your body towards the other side of the bed, looking for the familiar heat of comfort, but it was empty. The fact that Elijah was not in bed with you jolted you out of your uneasy sleep.

 

It’s late, where could he be at this time of the night? Knowing that there’s no chance you could go back to sleep without him, you slowly got out of bed. You grabbed one of his shirts and put it on in a sluggish motion, it’s too big for you but you paid it no mind. Padded along the corridor of the mansion, you checked the living room and the kitchen, but there’s no sign of him.

 

With a rough idea of where he could be, you walked towards his lab. There’s faint light peaking through the crack of the door, you pushed it open with a gentle hand, didn’t wish to startle him. Inside the lab, Elijah sat in front of his desk, a glass of neat whiskey in hand. He noticed you and looked up, your eyes locked.

 

“What are you doing up?” He asked in a low voice. “You should be sleeping.”

 

“I could ask you the same,” you replied while unhurriedly walking towards him.

 

“I’m not tired,” Elijah took another sip from the glass, his eyes stalked your every movement.

 

You trailed your fingers on the smooth surface of the tabletop before slowly inserting yourself between him and the desk.

 

“Maybe…” pushed yourself to sit on the edge of the desk, you said in a sultry voice. “I can do something to tire you out?”

 

With a raised eyebrow, he let out a chuckle. “A tempting offer,” he drawled, his free hand ghosted the skin on your bare leg.

 

You put your hand on his and guided it towards your inner thigh, relishing the sensation of his touch. But surprisingly, he withdrew his hand.

 

“Why don’t you give me a show, love,” a smug smile crept up his face as he sat back in the chair. “Touch yourself, for me.”

 

Damn, how can you possibly say no to him, especially when he speaks in that commanding tone? Let out a heavy breath, you moved your fingers to unbutton your shirt, no, his shirt, to be precise. You stared at him while slowly working at the buttons, trying to be as seductive as possible. When all the buttons were undone, instead of shedding the shirt completely, you let it slid off your shoulders and kept it there.

 

Your hand traced the curve of your own neck, slowly, you moved your fingers downward, they brushed over your delicate collarbone, then rested upon your breast. You covered the soft mound with the palm of your hand and gently squeezed it. Your eyes never left Elijah’s, there’s fire burning in the depths of his piercing blue eyes. You kneaded your breast, before moving on to touch your pert nipple. You rubbed and tugged at it, your hips slightly bucked upward as you let out a needy moan.

 

You could see the outline of his half erect cock through his pants, the sight itself made your core ache for him. You started to move your hand down furthermore, past the smooth skin of your belly, before finally reaching your most private part. You touched your self through your underwear, feeling the wetness that has started to soak through the material. You continued to tease yourself a bit more, then, with nimble fingers, you moved the underwear to one side, and exposed your pussy for him.

 

He brought the glass of whiskey to his lips again before taking another sip. Kamski’s gaze was intense, but he remained seated. You moved your middle finger up and down your wet folds in a languishing pace, the pad of your fingertip gently rubbed at your clit. The fact that Elijah just sat there and watched you pleasure yourself was extremely arousing.

 

You lifted your ass off the desk slightly, hand tugging at the band of the underwear to push it down. You then raised your legs and slid it off yourself slowly. With a mischievous smile, you balled up the material and threw it towards Kamski. He picked it up, but instead of tossing it away, the man brought it to his face and sniffed it in an almost animalistic manner. He sat there in his chair like a king sits on his throne, his posture relaxed and confident, but under that calm demeanour, you see hunger and lust. His cock was fully erect, straining the material of his pants.

 

With your head threw back, a sensual moan escaped your parted lips. You dipped two slender fingers in your already flooded entrance, juices coated your digits with ease. Slowly, you began to trust in and out yourself while slightly curling your fingers, imagine they were Elijah’s instead of yours. The palm of your hand rubbed at that hardened nub while you continued to pump yourself, you could feel yourself getting closer and closer. With closed eyes, you bucked your hips eagerly as you moaned out Elijah’s name without shame.

 

You heard a thud that resembled glass hitting the tabletop, but you were far too aroused to pay it any attention. You were so close to finishing, but a large hand gripped your forearm and restricted your movement. You opened your eyes in confusion and saw Elijah stood in between your spread legs. He released your arm, his hand moved to tangle itself in your hair and tugged at it, making you look at him.

 

“I said touch yourself,” his voice dangerously low, “but did I give you permission to come?”

 

“No, Elijah,” you swallowed hard.

 

He seemed satisfied with your answer. “You’re mine,” with a husky voice he said. “Only I can make you come, do you understand?”

 

His possessiveness only served to turn you on more. “Yes, Elijah,” you replied breathlessly.

 

“Good girl,” he praised as he pushed his pants and underwear down, his cock finally sprung free from its restraint.

 

He let go of your hair, proceeded to sit back down on his chair. You looked at him, chest heaving, and saw he gestured with his hand. “Come here,” he beckoned. And desperately, you moved towards him like an obedient pet.

 

You straddled his thighs, hands buried in his hair. Your wet folds glided along his shaft, wetting it easily. “Fill me up please,” you begged him with a shaky voice, and so he pushed you down onto his girth. You felt so full and stretched, it’s truly amazing.

 

You sighed in contentment, leaving light kisses on his face as you slowly moved your hips up and down on his cock. Elijah knitted your ass cheeks with strong hands, his cock incredibly hard and his breath heavy. You moved in that languishing pace for a long while, savouring the sensation, while you kissed each other passionately. You had no idea how long the kiss went for, when you broke the kiss, both of you were panting. The faint taste of alcohol lingered in your mouth, it’s extremely intoxicating.

 

“You feel so good inside of me…stretching me out…” you said breathlessly. He growled at your words, his hands pushed you down roughly and you both moaned at the sensation of his cock buried deep inside of you. The calmness had left his eyes, lust and desire took its place.

 

“Who do you belong to?” He grunted as he started to pound into you feverishly.

 

Waves of pleasure clouded your mind, “You!” You screamed blatantly.

 

“Keep saying it,” he commanded as he moved one hand to stimulate your clit.

 

You couldn’t think straight, completely consumed by the overwhelming sensation, you felt yourself getting closer and closer to the edge.

 

“You! Eli, I belong to you!” You cried out.

 

“Come for me then,” he whispered in your ear, before moving his mouth down to the side of your neck and bit down hard.

 

Your sense overloaded with pain and pleasure, you screamed loudly as orgasm claimed you. You felt your walls fluttering, your pussy squeezed down on his cock, and that must have pushed Elijah over the edge as well. His breath came in short and shallow pants, his cock twitched inside of you as you milked him, you could feel him filling you up with his hot cum.

 

You both remained still as orgasm slowly subsided, he kissed your neck tenderly, you massaged his scalp with your fingers.

 

”Have I successfully wore you out yet?” You murmured in a tired voice.

 

“I believe you did,” he chuckled lowly, his hands traced your flushed skin.

 

“Come to bed with me then,” you whispered as you rested your forehead on his. “I can’t sleep without you.”

 

He cupped your face with both hands, kissed you one more time before he replied, “You got it pumpkin.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: https://purringhelpsmesleep.tumblr.com/


End file.
